


when in paris, do as the parisians do (see you soon)

by dracometria



Series: secret agent/spy drabble au [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Kissing, M/M, in case you missed that the first time, sookai, sookai make out against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: the short of it is two people making out against the wall to conceal one of their identities.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: secret agent/spy drabble au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887871
Comments: 18
Kudos: 172





	when in paris, do as the parisians do (see you soon)

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble that i posted on my twt because i wasn't sure what i wanted to do with it!! i think i maybe want to do a drabble au? admittedly i do not have many spy movies under my belt (just recently watched kingsman), so it's a little difficult for me,,,i'll try my best ٩( ᐛ )و
> 
> speaking in french is italicized (i also italicized other things though so don’t get confused, just use context clues! i did not want to butcher a language through google translate)

Soobin was Fucked. Even with Beomgyu spitting directions into his earpiece, he really, truly, just wanted to roll over and let his pursuers take him. He shouldn’t have signed up for this job despite the extensive list of benefits and just the one con of maybe dying if he made a mistake. There was simply too much running involved. 

_“Next right, civilian in the alleyway next to the bakery. Use him as a diversion.”_

“What do you mean _use_ him,” Soobin hisses back, but when Beomgyu said right he meant _right the fuck in front of him_ and then it’s too late to ask any more questions. Beomgyu goes quiet in his ear. When Soobin next sees him, he’s so dead. 

Soobin is frantically trying to come up with an escape plan that a civilian can aid in—it’s not like he can be used as a hostage, so what did Beomgyu mean—

and then Soobin very promptly stops thinking with his brain when he sees him. 

_What the fuck Beomgyu._ The least he could have done was warn him. 

The civilian looks at him with wide doe eyes, mouth parted in surprise. _Hell._ This sort of situation is more up Yeonjun’s alley (he flinches internally at the pun), but well, any port in a storm.

 _“Mon chéri,”_ he starts apologetically, and he’s never been more grateful for Namjoon insisting on them brushing up on their French. _“I really need your help. Just follow my lead, okay?”_

The civilian nods and looks apprehensively at him, but at least he doesn’t appear to be a scream threat. Soobin plucks the beret off his head and haphazardly adjusts it over his own, stuffing as much of his dark hair as he can under it. Most agents have unassuming hair colors in the blacks or browns to draw less attention to themselves (although Yeonjun likes to skirt that rule), but even so, one less identifier would still help. 

_“Sorry,”_ he murmurs as he crowds the boy against the wall, quickly running his hands through his brown curls to tousle them into a mess. There’s no time to admire his handiwork (or the gorgeous stranger) because he can already hear footsteps. He hurriedly untucks his shirt and tugs one of the civilian’s hands under, recoiling a bit from how cold his fingers are. The boy squeaks in surprise. _“They’re coming. I’m sorry again,”_ Soobin whispers before leaning in.

Soobin has kissed plenty of strangers before. Some for pleasure, though a hell lot more for business. None of them measure up to _this_. Soobin actually flounders for a brief second when the civilian kisses back, lips soft and plush and slotting perfectly against his mouth, making it so, so tempting for Soobin to just take his time kissing this stranger, to make it worth it, to make him weak in the knees and to steal away his breath.

But. He’s pretty sure the mafia is still hot on his heels, so...

He winds a hand in the civilian’s mussed hair. It’s not strictly necessary, but it does help them sell the lie, and that is definitely what Soobin is focused on and not the feeling of how soft his hair feels between his fingers. 

Seconds after, he hears the pattering of feet past the alleyway, and Soobin uses a gratuitous amount of tongue while making a mental apology, taking care to have his face angled away from the alley’s entry point. Hopefully they look like a typical impassioned couple, too impatient to make it all the way home. The alleyway is on the side of a bakery, which meant the location didn’t seem suspicious but was just barely secretive enough to fit their situation. 

He hears the slowing of footsteps outside of the alley, and he quickly scans the area around them for possible escapes. Unfortunately, the only viable exit method he can formulate is to scale up the wall, which means he has to chance some gunfire if their charade is exposed. Keeping that in mind, he mouths down the stranger’s throat, almost blowing his own cover when the civilian _giggles._

 _“B-Babe, not here,”_ he says breathlessly, a little too loud on purpose, and Soobin’s brain just loops _what the fuck_ on repeat because one—he’s not that good, they’re barely even necking, and two—well, the civilian must be really convincing because the footsteps start heading away, and truth be told, Soobin is almost convinced too. Damn.

Soobin straightens, only to be startled when the civilian pulls him back, one hand braced against the nape of his neck and the other withdrawing from under his shirt to hook on a belt loop instead. _He’s tall,_ Soobin realizes belatedly as he meets the stranger’s mischievous gaze (why are his eyes—why is he in general—so pretty?). The stranger wastes no time in connecting their lips again to kiss him in earnest now, his tongue sliding teasingly against the seam of Soobin’s mouth, and Soobin—Soobin lets him take, lets the civilian kiss him until he feels like melting, lets himself get wrapped up in the headiness of it all.

 _“Um,”_ Beomgyu says through the earpiece, sounding wickedly amused. _“I cut the footage on my end a while ago, but it doesn’t sound like you’re done...should I tell Fox-9 to go to you instead?”_

Soobin parts reluctantly, staring at the stranger as if to memorize him even though his contacts are still recording. Even without the footage, Soobin doesn’t think he can ever forget his face with the touch of pink across his cheeks, lips bitten red, and those beautiful eyes the brightest brown he’s ever seen. 

He doesn’t ever want to put him in danger again.

 _“Thank you,”_ Soobin says shyly, _“for, uh, everything.”_

The civilian tucks a lock of hair behind his ear, looking as shy as Soobin feels. _“I’ll see you around.”_ He waves as he leaves the way Soobin came, and strangely, Soobin feels compelled to wave back, so he does. 

_“Earth to Bunny-5.”_

“I’m going to him,” Soobin replies with a sigh as he digs into his pocket for the microchip he just risked his life for. He frowns when he finds the inner compartment in his pants empty—it’s secure, so there’s no way—

And then his mouth promptly dries when he remembers the way the civilian’s hand had toyed with his belt loops, _shit,_ did he just get played? He sprints outside the alley, only to just catch a glimpse of curly brown hair and a wink before the “civilian” completely disappears into the crowd.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuck._

“I saved us some time and came to you. Your beret’s kinda cute,” Yeonjun says behind him, and Soobin almost jumps, the only thing keeping in place being years of trained nerves. Soobin yanks the beret off his head and is only half-surprised when he sees a slip of paper inside. 

_Hope you’re enjoying Paris, “Bunny”! See you soon._ _  
_ _— CODE NAME MICHAEL_

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡


End file.
